


You won't see me fall apart

by ladylyre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylyre/pseuds/ladylyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was still shaking over Ultron. <br/>The world was made of blind fools.<br/>Pain is his lifetime companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't see me fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Age of Ultron, I'm not kidding. Don't read if you want to be innocent before watching the movie.  
> And seriously, go watch the movie, it's awesome. Way better that any before, and I'm a Loki fan who was very angry not to have him in it. 
> 
> At the end of the movie one thought was clear in my mind. Who else was actually grieving?

At first, it was just a rumor.

Whispered words on wind, that circled around till finally, finally, they reached his ears.

When Ultron first came on the scenes, he ignored it. Metal, he could work with, adapt, destroy. If necessary, if troublesome. But for the moment it was convenient, so he let Ultron pass. Besides, let the Avengers clean up their messes.

And when finally time came that the crisis had passed, that Earth was safe again (safe, what a ridicolous concept) he heard tales of a particular fatality in the latest Avengers fight. This time, a woman and a man with strange powers were seen fighting alongside the so-called heroes. The young woman remained a mistery, but for her red eyes; the man, all concurred, was fast. Very fast. Until he met bullets that were faster than him.

An unknown man, no, a boy at that, fallen within the Avengers ranks.

A boy who was very fast...

He didn't need to know the name; he knew very well the boy's name.

And how ironic was that he had left the twins with the mother, stupidly thinking they'd be safer with her than with him, only to end up like this?

Pietro...

Pain was a constant in his life since he first saw his mother being ripped away from him; a new layer was added when he saw that cursed coin in Shaw's hand; when he and Charles had parted ways (parted ways! What a polite, whitewashed way of summarizing all that happened); when Trask had the Sentinels built; when...

And now, Pietro.

Later, he could never tell what made him pick up the phone; it certainly wasn't a conscious decision he'd made.

"Hello?"

"Charles." One didn't need to be a telepath to hear the voice trembling.

"Erik? ...Erik. I'm here. Talk to me."


End file.
